


Four Wishes: Dreams

by MTG4740



Series: Four Wishes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTG4740/pseuds/MTG4740
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin had just became an Elite Four member in the region of Unova. However for how long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hello there, Welcome to Four Wishes!
> 
> This is my first time thinking and writing a Pokemon fanfic since forever. Therefore, I may be forgetting some to a lot of things due to my longest hiatus of my life. Even if this is a prolouge to the story, each prolouge will explain each member’s past and how the story will fit their specialty to Pokemon.
> 
> However, my writing ability isn’t as well as my imagination. Though at least I enjoy myself for once and try to make it as simple as possible.
> 
> And one last thing, This series maybe content violence, mild language, and something else coming along. Therefore, if you’re younger than 15, please don’t read it. I don’t want to get you in trouble from your parents.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story!

 

 

Four Wishes: Dreams

 

_Prologue_

 

Hello there, welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is... OH LOOK, A SHOOTING STAR!!!

 

 

Ha-ha, Psyche! Just messing with you. But speaking of shooting stars, let me talk about the stars of this story.  Four members of an elite club from a rare region of Isshu, better known as Unova overseas. One of them, a native of distant Sinnoh, was just appointed to be a member. She’s a “Frontier Brain”, but people think her own butler does all the work while she was the puppet. Of course, she has a rare gift. She has uncontrollable powers. Every kids thought she was strange, which hurt her a lot. But her butler always there for her and made her smile. Until that today when her powers went out of control and almost killed her butler. See my Comment battle the two more than usual after the incident. I came to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier to battle her, without her butler to see if the rumors about this mysterious girl were true. She was nervous at first, but she able to control her powers and defeat me, a difficult feat indeed. Unfortunately, I blew my disguise and introduced myself a little too early to her parents at a bad time,  so they declined my request to take their daughter to Unova/Isshu. I went back empty-handed.

 

Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Alder, Champion of Isshu. And right now I’m at the airport alone and with only the clothes on Mack. I was banned from the Frontier after I punched Caitlin’s father in the face. I never knew he owned the whole park! I hope the media won’t spread the news to the world about that. Oh! My plane is almost departing, I better go now.

Alder sat down after boarding the plane.  Immediately afterwards a girl came in just as the passenger door closed. The girl sit across from Alder and the old man noticed her. It was the same girl from the Frontier!

Alder made a strange noise in surprise.

The girl turned and noticed the old man that punched her father.

 

“Hello, Mister.” She said.  “We met yesterday from a Pokémon battle; my name is Caitlin.”


	2. Chapter 1

Four Wishes: Dreams

 

 

Five months later

“Oh Marshal,” Alder said.

“Yes Mentor?” A tan man walked into the room.

“Please be a dear and walk me home, no homo!”

“Mentor, are you drinking again?”

“...No,”

 

Marshal sighed.

 

“Well, right now it’s snowing. You can sleep on my bed.”

“Oh, thanks sonny.” Alder smiled.

 

Marshal grabbed his Mentor’s arm softly and took him to his bedroom. After finishing his task, he went to the kitchen to grab some water. He slowly drank it, but quickly spit it out when he heard a loud thud coming from one of the rooms.

 

Marshal ran upstairs, throwing open the door to one room after another. Before entering to the last room, the library, he heard another thud. He opened the door and see books falling over and a young woman.

 

“Shauntal, are you ok?” Marshal asked.

“Yes,” Shauntal answered.

“Sorry for the noise, Marshal. I was looking for a book.”

“It’s ok. Say, what book are you looking for ?”

“Oh I’m glad you asked!”

“You really want to waste time hearing Shauntal’s boring stories?” A young slim man said, yawning as he entered the room.

 

Marshal and Shauntal turned to see the man leaning on the doorway.

 

“Oh, Grimsley,” Shauntal said.

“I thought you was someone else.”

“Someone else?” Grimsley asked, dumbfounded.

“Are you waiting for someone?”

“Yes, Caitlin told me someone is coming.”

“Oh, the new girl? I heard she’s from the Sinnoh region and has some strange powers.”

“Hey, quit gossiping about her.” Marshal said. “She still the youngest one from all of us. Therefore we have to be kind to her.”

“Wow Marshal, I never knew you to be so kind to the new girl.”

 

Marshal blushed, but never changed his mood.  Grimsley and Shauntal noticed the dark skinned man’s reddish cheeks and chuckled. Marshal slapped Grimsley by the back of the head.

 

“Ow! What did I do?”

“Gossiping, that’s what.” Marshal answered.

 

Light pink petals surrounded her bed as a girl lie sleeping. She seemed to be awake from her nap, or at least half-awake. Tears began to flow from her eyes; she didn’t know why. She stared at the window while snow continued to fall. Her tears also continued when a drop of red liquid fell into the snow, followed by more. Her eyes grew grow wider when two familiar faces died in the cold winter. One person was still standing, facing an indistinct figure.

 

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?” The familiar voice asked.

 

The mysterious figure didn't answer. Instead, it throw an object at the man’s forehead, killing him instantly.

 

The girl suddenly shut her eyes, but tears still fell. She couldn't believe what she had experienced; she had never had a vision like this one before. The girl got out of her bed and walk toward the window. There was nothing but clean white snow outside. She smiled a little as she stretched, until there was a knock on her door.

 

“Who is it?” She asked.

“It’s us, Caitlin.” Shauntal answered.

“Us who?”

“Me, Marshal and Grimsley.”

“Oh, come in.”

 

Shauntal opened the door and the other Elite Four members walked inside. Caitlin turned to greet them, and Shauntal and Marshal greeted her back. Grimsley remained silent

 

“Hey Caitlin!” Shauntal said.

“We came to say happy 5 months in the elite four! We made gifts for you.”

“Oh wow,” Caitlin said in surprise. “Thank you everyone.”

“Here, I wrote you a short story! I hope you like it.”

“Thank you, Shauntal.”

“Grimsley, you next.” Marshal said to Grimsley.

“What!? Why me? Not like your present is special.”

“Hey, that because I want to be last. Besides, your gift is just a deck of cards.”

“Way to ruin the surprise, Marshal! Here.”

 

Grimsley give Caitlin a deck of cards.

 

“Maybe, someday, we can play a card game together.” Grimsley said.

“Uh, thanks.” Caitlin said.

“Yeah, don’t. He cheats and he still owes me money,”

“Shut up!!”

 

Marshal and Grimsley began to fight. Caitlin and Shauntal stared at the two young men fighting like kids. Caitlin chuckled.

 

“Do they do this all the time?” She asked.

“Yes,” Shauntal answered.

“Grimsley’s family lost all of their money when he was young, now he’s a gambler. I don’t know much about Marshal. All he’s told me his parents weren’t there for him in his childhood. He and Alder are like father and son to each other.”

“I see.”

 

The girls continued to stare at the fight. Marshal has the upper hand. He began to pin Grimsley with his special fighting technique; sitting on his opponent’s back.

 

“UNCLE! UNCLE! I SAID UNCLE!” Grimsley yelled.

“Uncle? How old are you?” Marshal asked.

“Old enough to ask my uncle to kick your ass!”

“HEY!”

 

Everyone turn to the doorway and see Alder lending on the door.

 

“Mentor!” Marshal said.

“What you doing out of bed?”

“Yeah, I vomited all over your bed, Marshal. Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok, Mentor. No harm done...”

“Anyways, how about we go out to celebrate Caitlin’s fifth month in Unova.”

“At this time and weather?” Shauntal asked.

“Yeah, I’d rather celebrate inside with a cup of hot chocolate.” Grimsley said.

“Fine, we’ll start off tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow morning?” Caitlin asked.

“Yeah, is there a problem?”

“Well... There’s going to be a snow storm in the morning.”

“Hmmm, very well, we’ll do it next month then.”

 

Alder left the room, following by the other members. Grimsley seemed angry.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I think the new girl was lying.” Grimsley explained.

“Why do you say that?” Alder asked.

“Are you serious, Alder? Even I make better lies than that. She hiding something from us.”

“Grimsley, quit gossiping about her.” Marshal said.

“It’s not gossiping, it’s my theory on ‘Caitlin’.”

“Why did you say Caitlin like that?” Shauntal asked.

“Because, I think that isn’t her real name. She must be one of those psycho people with strange abilities.”

“Grimsley, why you so mean to her?”

“Like I said, she’s a psycho with a strange ability. Besides that, she’s too young to be an Elite Four member.”

“So, she’s only fourteen. She may listen to us.”

“Shauntal is right. Our mentor choose her for her Pokemon battle skills. Right mentor?”

“Ehh... yeah...”

“Mentor, are YOU hiding something from us?”

“Ehhh... no....”

 

 

 

“Oh coming on you guys,” Alder said. “Not like I'm lying to you.”

 

 “Where are you going, Marshal?” Alder asked.

“Getting Caitlin’s present,” Marshal answered and continue walking through the halls.

 

Inside Caitlin’s room, Caitlin sat by the window staring in space. After hearing Grimsley’s gossip, she begin to feel funny.  She heard voices.

 

“Why’s she in the Elite Four anyway?”

 

Caitlin’s eyes grew in surprise upon hearing the familiar voice. There was soon more than one. She covered her ears, but the voices grew louder.

 

“She’s doesn’t belong here.”

“She shouldn’t be here,” “She shouldn’t be in the Elite Four.”

“Shut up...”

“What a strange girl.”

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

 

A strange breeze flew across the room, picking up everything in short range. And suddenly, items flew  across the room in high speed. The door was ripped almost completely in half. Suddenly, a loud sound came from the hallway. Caitlin walked to the half-cut door and opened it. A loud thud came from Marshal, who stared in shock  at a butter knife lodged in the wall, inches from his head.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Caitlin said.

“I’m so sorry! Please don’t tell Alder about this.”

“Huh,” Marshal said.

“Don’t tell him what? I don’t think mentor won’t believe me.”

“Huh, he didn’t told you?”

“Told me what?”

“Oh dear, can you keep a secret?”

“Of course.”

 

Caitlin looked around the hallway and asked Marshal to come in. After she explained everything to him about her uncontrollable psychic powers, he crossed his arms.

 

“I see. Though, you don’t have to keep it a secret from the others. It will hurt you. Besides, it not like it’s a problem;  other people in the world have the same problem as yours. And some can use it for the good and so can you. I can see in your eyes; you didn’t have a good childhood.”

 

Caitlin didn’t response.

 

“Hmm. Can you keep a secret for me?”

 

The girl looked up at Marshal; she never thought a big positive man like him could have secrets of his own. The two Elite Four members begin to share their secrets for almost an hour now, not knowing it was almost midnight. Caitlin went to sleep on Marshal’s lap when he was about to tell her his final secret. He then picked her up carefully and carry her to her bed. He smiled.

 

“I don’t get it,” Marshal thought as he walk out of the room.

“She remind me a lot of myself...”

 

Marshal walked through the hallway and enter to his room for the night.

 

The white snow continued to fall outside.  The strong winds made it impossible to see. However, someone walked in the storm,  trying to fight his way to the Pokémon Center. Luckily, he made it and Nurse Joy greeted him.

 

“Hello Sir,” Nurse Joy said. “Welcome to the Pokémon Center.”

“Oh, Hello.” The man responded.

“Do you need your Pokémon healed or rest for the night?”

“Oh yes, for the night. Thank you.”

“Excellent, it’s very quiet around here. Especially after most challengers to the Elite Four and the Champion fail.”

“Oh no, I’m not a challenger, I’m just looking for a friend of mine.”

“Oh well, I hope you found your friend.”

“Thank you.”

 

The man took off his hood and revealed himself. Nurse Joy was surprised of to see the man who happen to be Darach from the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. The pink-haired woman wondered why he would be in Unova. Darach chuckled.

 

“You be wondering why I came all the way to Unova.” he said.

“Well, my ‘friend’, Lady Caitlin, came to Unova without her parents’ permission. Therefore, I’m here to take her home.”

 

Nurse Joy wanted to ask him why, but he absconded to the window and stared at the Pokemon League Tower. She wasn’t sure why he wanted to take Caitlin back home, but she didn’t want to be disrespect the royal family. Therefore, she did nothing. Darach continued staring at the window.

 

“Soon, my lady.” he said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Festival is here in Castelia City! There will be Food, Games, Battle, and Women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, but now i'm in College. Therefore, I have to take my time on this work when I have free time. Happy reading!

The next day, the snow have stop falling in the afternoon and shortly the 3 elite members including Caitlin walk outside for their little battle. Caitlin however, seem surprise of the weather change. She began nervous about her vision yesterday of who will die on that day, but she must continue to keep it as a secret from Marshal and the others. Just a little longer.

 

Shauntal and Grimsley begin their snowball battle with each other, but quickly end when they throw to each other at the same time. As Marshal and Caitlin watch the two begin to argue, then start a Pokémon battle. Marshal faceplam.

 

“From the littlest things, they start a Pokémon battle.” Marshal sighed. “Though Grimsley of course will having the upper-hand from his Dark-types while Shauntal have Ghost-types. But in the end, they stop talking to each other for at least 3 weeks and then be allies again.”

 

After the battle end, they turn away from each other with their silence treatment. Caitlin look amaze.

 

“How did you know?” Caitlin asked.

“Grimsley, Shauntal, and I were friends in Trainer School when I was...”

“HEY GUYS!” Alder greet as he walk outside.

“Good Afternoon, Mentor. You look happy today.”

“Ahhh Marshal, I’m always happy when I’m sober. Now, let’s go out to have some fun!”

“Oh, where we’re going?” Caitlin asked.

“To the Unova Winter Festival, where there’s food, games, and beautiful women.”

“Mentor, you promise not to flirt any women. You will get arrested by Officer Jenny.”

“And it’ll be worth it.”

 

Marshal sigh, while Alder laugh joyfully.

 

“Mentor, you like a father to me and I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Don’t worry, Marshal. you can bail me out if that happen. Haha!”

“I’m serious! I can’t let you get arrest by the law.”

 

Alder thought about it and sigh; he know his apprentice well and know he’s right. Therefore, he said alright of not flirting girls during the festival. Marshal smile after their agreement and shake hands. However he want to watch over him for when he does break it.

 

~~~~

 

The Winter Festival is at Castelia City. Everyone all over the region came to the festival for the fun and more importantly, Pokémon battles. Even the Gym Leaders of Unova came for their participating for the festival tournament and for the fun.

Alder and the others are taking autographs and picture of future trainers. Shauntal and Grimsley continue giving each other the silence treatment while they walking to the city square where the tournament find. The Gym Leaders are having conversations while the elite members and champion walk toward them. However the only one who isn’t talking is Alder’s old pal.

 

“Hey Clay,” Alder said.

 

The old man wearing a cowboy hat, covering his frown face and always looking at his expensive watch. However he ignore the greet and begin to dial his cellphone. Alder stared at Clay while he talking to someone on his phone. It look like it an important business call. After he hung up his phone, he tip his hat to greet Alder.

 

“Howdy Alder,” Clay greeted. “Yo' much be partcipatin' fo' th' tournament.”

“I don’t know really,” Alder explained. “I want to have some time with our newest member of the Elite Four, Caitlin.”

“Ahh, yo' muss be th' li'l gal named Caitlin ah been hearin' about in Sinnoh. Th' name is Clay, Th' Unnergroun' Bost.”

 

Clay smile, though a little one. He then introduce her to the other Gym Leaders; Alder laugh.

 

“Haha, I guess Caitlin will be keeping company with the other Gym Leaders,” he said.

“Uhh Mentor,” Marshal said to Alder. “I thought you said you wanted to have some time with her.”

“Don’t worry, Marshal. She does need to know about the Gym Leaders and the rest of Unova. Beside, I need to tell you something alone.”

 

Marshal look surprise at Alder, wanted to talk to him alone. At an event like this? However it could be about Caitlin and her power.

 

~~~

 

Inside of a dark alley of the city, alder and Marshal walk toward a little café where there still light shining even if it’s daylight. As they walk inside, they see the café look empty except the owner or bartender and waiter. Alder and Marshal then sit down and order two cups of tea. After the waiter came with the tea, the two get down to business.

 

 

“So mentor,” Marshal said. “What you want to tell me?”

“Well,” Alder said as he sipping his tea. “Since you are my apprentice and being so kind to Caitlin; it’s important to keep a secret for me.”

“It’s about Caitlin, isn’t it?”

“Yes. The reason why I want to talk to you about her because you care for her, right?”

 

 

The tan-skin man blushes, but never change his expression toward his mentor. However Alder see it and laugh.

 

 

“Well Marshal,” Alder continue laughing. “I see you do like the girl!”

 

 

Marshal’s cheeks begin to glow red and cover his face in embarrassment. Alder smiles.

 

 

“I never seen you this embarrass since we first met,” he said. “But no homo though.”

“Mentor,” Marshal said. “Promise me you won’t tell the others. Plus you didn’t tell the rest of the secret.”

“Oh right, I want you to protect Caitlin from no mean necessary.”

“Huh? How come?”

“Well, Caitlin’s family doesn’t like me to ask her to come to Unova with me. And also punched her father. Therefore, they banned me from the Battle Frontier park till I’m dead.”

“Battle Frontier? Why you doing in the Battle Frontier?”

“For Caitlin; Her butler was a Frontier Brain while she was the puppet with uncontrolled power. I was curious about her and she was very powerful when it come to battling. Her butler’s name is Darach and he remind me of you, except his crazy laugh. It was like he had two different personalities.”

“I see.”

 

 

As They drink the rest of the tea, Marshal tipped the waiter and the two walk out.

 

 

~~~

 

Snow begin to fall in the middle of the Festival. However everyone are heating up for the little tournament which be starting soon. As Alder and Marshal return to the square where they left Caitlin, they see the crowd begin to form for the tournament. But immediately see Caitlin still with Clay; the two walk toward them. Though the two are talking to each other.

The two stop talking as Alder and Marshal came close.

 

 

“Howdy Alder,” Clay said. “This hyar li'l lady is gittin' tired, whuffo' not take her home.”

“Alright Clay,” Alder said. “I take her home, she seem to look tired.”

“No mentor let me,” Marshal jumped in. “I’m sure you have more things to do in the festival than I do. But please, promise me you won’t be drinking.”

“Are you sure, Marshal?”

“Yeah! Don’t worry about us, mentor. We’re going straight back to the tower.”

“Alright, I see you guys tonight.”

 

Marshal and Caitlin say goodnight to Alder and Clay and walk away. The two grown men watch them walking till they disappear from the forming crowd.

 

 

~~~

 

 

The snow flakes begin to grow bigger while Marshal and Caitlin are walking in a snowy route. The icy cold breeze blow around the elite members, Caitlin sneeze from the cold.

 

 

“Are you getting cold Caitlin?” Marshal asked.

“No I’m ok,” Caitlin said before she sneezed again.

 

Marshal chuckle; he ask her to hop on his back. She hesitate, the request was sudden to her. However her shoes is getting soak from the snow; so she said yes.

 

After Caitlin hop on Marshal’s back, they continue on walking through the snowy route. Caitlin begin to realize about Marshal, he doesn’t wear shoes, even if in this kind of weather. She look curious and want to ask him a question. But that will be rude you thought. She tighten her grip on Marshal’s neck; he begin to have trouble breathing.

curious

“Hey Caitlin,” Marshal said. “Is there something wrong?”

 

Caitlin bite her lower lip and hesitate again. Then ask her question.

 

 

“Why you don’t wear shoes,” She asked. “You may get frostbite.”

 

 

Marshal chuckle again, but Caitlin think that isn’t funny.

 

 

“No I’m serious! I don’t want you to get sick.”

“I’m sorry, but I think you’re the first to asked me that question. But being honest, I have big feet and barely have the right size for me. Therefore I rather don’t wear any footwear unless someone make a size 11 wide.”

“That’s your real shoe size?”

“Yes, but I’m very picky on footwear.”

“I see.”

 

 

Suddenly, Marshal stop walking; Caitlin look puzzled. She asked what’s going on to Marshal, but quickly answered to hop off. After the blonde hop off, he quickly snap to get behind him. She ask what’s going on but he not responding. Caitlin is getting scare of not from the strange noises coming from the bushes, but Marshal’s serious glare. His glare is like a Luxray hunting his prey.

 

 

“Hey,” Marshal snapped. “Come out and show yourself!”

 

 

After a few minutes, the bushes begin shaking violently and a little figure came out. It is a tiny Gothita with tears falling through her pinky cheeks. Marshal wasn’t expected a tiny Gothita will be wandering around in this kind of weather. The tiny Gothita than cry and run away from the humans.

 

 

“Marshal what was that for?” Caitlin asked. “You almost scared her to death!”

“I’m sorry, I thought it was someone else.”

 

 

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard. Caitlin quickly ran toward the bushes where the Gothita was found. Marshal called her name but she didn’t listen, so he follow her passing the bushes. Caitlin and Marshal run through the forest till they reach to the crying growl by the rough river. It’s the same Gothita Marshal scared off and this time, she’s in danger from the massive river. She was holding on a branch for her dear life.

 

 

“Oh no,” Caitlin worried. “ Don’t worry Gothita, we’ll save you.”

 

 

The current begin to make bigger waves, even Gothita can’t hold. Caitlin and Marshal watch helpless as the current picks up.

 

“Grr,” Marshal growled. “We got to save her before she freeze to death. Caitlin, you got to use your power.”

“But I can’t,” Caitlin respond. “ I may hurt her.”

“But you must! Or she’ll died.

“I-I can’t...”

 

 

Marshal isn’t happy of what he did to the little Gothita, but also not happy at Caitlin.

 

 

 

“Fine,” Marshal said in disappointment. “If you can’t save her, I will.”

 

 

Marshal march his way to the razor river where the Pokémon is in distress; Caitlin look disappointed at herself. As Gothita’s grip begin to weaken, the muscular man quickly grab the Pokemon’s little hand and hold her like a football. However Gothita look scare from the chocolate skinned human saving her, though he seem the chocolate skinned man look mean from his orange peel eyebrows.

 

As the two reach for land, both Marshal and Gothita shivering from the icy cold water and wind. Caitlin begin to worry from their condition, she told Marshal to take Gothita to the tower before they get sick. He nod for agreement before he sneeze.

  
~~~

 

 

The three finally reach home, but their condition is getting worse. The little Gothita is on the bed of Caitlin as she took care of her. While Marshal is in bed laying down , but badly ill, he didn’t like it. His Pokémon, Sawk, came in with a bowl of soup made by Caitlin. Though he is too sick to eat it. His Sawk look worry for his trainer being this sick from saving a Pokémon.

 

Later that night, Caitlin told Alder, Shauntal, and Grimsley about the tiny Gothita and Marshal saving her. The Champion is amazed of Marshal’s kindness. When Caitlin and Shauntal left together, the men were alone when Grimsley spoke.

 

“How come Marshal done the dirty work while the new girl just watch?” he asked to Alder.

“Relax Grimsley,” Alder answered. “Caitlin is a little girl and Marshal is a big giant. And you must understand their shapes and sizes.”

“It not their shape and size I’m talking about, I mean her powers to easily lift the Gothita out if danger or something.”

“Come on, you need to stop believing that.”

“Not till she tell the truth.”

 

 

Alder sighed; the more Grimsley want the truth, the less the secret being hidden. He hope Marshal will hold it till the time is right.

 

~~~

 

The moon is now visible that night, everyone is asleep, except the tiny Gothita. Which is wandering around the big castle. She never knew the kind girl and chocolate man live here. According to her friends, they are the kind King and Queen from a far and dangerous location. Though they too have very big and strong Pokémon and she a weak and tiny one. However she does wish to be one like them big and strong Pokémon with a kind trainer. Someday she will.

 

During her wandering around in the main hall, she meet with a tall and strong Pokémon who bump into her. Gothita is scare from the Pokemon’s glare.

 


End file.
